


FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：挑战

by KnightNO4time



Series: 雇佣兵克劳德X王子诺克提斯设定 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Cloud Strife
Series: 雇佣兵克劳德X王子诺克提斯设定 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：挑战

手机来电非常不是时候。  
震动声明明没有什么特别的，却此时此刻却是警铃一样刺耳，强迫两个结合中的人停下动作。及时这种可能性微乎其微，但心虚和紧张下的诺克提斯还是生怕手机声会吸引到桥上路人的注意，所以一个激灵从喉咙底发出声举足无措的呜咽，身下咬合对方性器的后穴内部跟随着抽搐收紧。  
他耳根后捕捉到克劳德忍耐身下挤压而松开的呼吸，随后这位实则性情相当温和的伴侣始终保持耐心的停止动作，只是不确定该不该离开他的体内。伴随之后的是贴向后背的胸膛，半是搀扶半是维持情欲，特种兵的胳膊松松垮垮的半挂在路西斯王子的腰上，随后忍耐中彰显出的独有磁性简短的掠过发红的耳尖，“不接么？”  
回答问题就需要出声，而这种事是现在诺克提斯最不想经历的。他稍微一松口，就觉得因为发抖的膝盖和体内单纯被堵满的感觉而几乎要激出泪花来，羞耻且难耐的分身正暴露在裤子拉链外，他努力挺起的腰下肌肉正不停的抽搐着，好像稍微对方动一下就会瘫软。  
“这种时候…”年轻的王子几乎整个往前爬在墙上，他的一只胳膊抵在墙下的墙壁，之前额头也因为压在上面而弄得湿漉漉的刘海凌乱的黏在汗水中，此时更是让他眉头可怜的皱在一起，手指抠着墙壁握拳握到关节发白，“不接。”  
觉得自己有些鼻音的小王子不甘情愿的吸了吸鼻子，而他更不希望在这种大胆的外界场所多耽搁初次挑战的性事，所以他侧头枕在发酸的胳膊上，越过肩头将余光同潮红的侧颜一起亮给身后的人看。  
首先映入眼帘的是那头金发和过于细致漂亮的脸侧轮廓，随后能从桥下不远处的照明灯光线里分辨出银狼的耳饰，和…混合着宝石绿的天蓝色眼睛。吸收了遥远的灯光，那双眼睛变得更加深邃和呈现非自然的光泽。  
克劳德今天总是很配合诺克提斯，从今日的约会到这个大胆的躲在桥下做爱的戏码，即使年轻的王子依旧因为首次挑战站姿进入而几乎痛得昏天黑地的哭出来，克劳德还是一边小心翼翼的调整自己的步骤，一边试图帮助他隐藏呻吟，为他实现了接近于高中生才会有的这种大胆激情实践…  
克劳德比诺克提斯更能忍耐疼痛，虽然进去时的确让他额头出汗，比任何一次出任务都令他紧张不安。可这正是因为他们许久未见，紧致的内部宣示着他们俩苦涩的恋情永远都不可能让内部完美记住契合的形状，从而让难得见上对方一面的克劳德心底有那么点不情愿。  
夜晚，路西斯，繁华都市一角的大桥下，远处昏昏暗暗的照明灯。他们躲在阴影里，在几乎没人会徒步经过的桥底，做着两人自昨日重逢后最过火的事。  
或许没人会相信克劳德可以干出这种事，或者把感情挥洒在性欲上。但他终究是一个身体健全的男性，而他的确在无人知晓的情况下秘密的同路西斯王国的王子堕入爱河，所以他自然可能会错过这次机会…即使这次对方提出的方案令他震惊，甚至第一时间有点抵触和尴尬，可是他还是无法拒绝。  
就在他从柔顺的黑发间给予了对方发烫的耳朵一个不轻不重的温，又打算用最普通但是最实用的方案把亲吻挪到对方脸颊上给予安抚时，身下人的手机又震动起来。  
这的确很破坏气氛，但克劳德并不会生气。虽然他对骚扰气氛的手机跟到了一点不耐烦的不悦，可是他绝对不会生诺克提斯的气。因为他的恋人此时看起来更加崩溃，如同犯了事的小孩子般闹着别扭在他怀里抖了下肩，焦急的摸出手机后，委屈和害怕一切被自己搞砸的心情都摆在蓝色的眼睛里。  
很快诺克提斯就表情变了，他差点心脏骤停。  
手机来电显示的是伊格尼斯，而界面还停着三条他没看到短信，也都是来自伊格尼斯的。他脑子里嗡的一下，不知道自己错过了短信多长时间，他现在连查看短信显示时间的可能性都不可能有，只是发慌的思考怎么遮掩现在的情况。  
克劳德自然之道这个名字，那是王子的亲信，也是负责照顾王子的管家，更是王子如同家人的朋友。  
“抱歉，我要接一下…嗯——！”为此已经混乱的诺克提斯甘拜下风的承认了自己别无选择的立场，却下一秒因为克劳德从体内拔出来而膝盖抖了一下。他先前因为姿势而抬起的一只脚被放下，他差点跪向墙壁，所幸料到情况的克劳德用结实的手臂被他抱了回来。  
两个人就这样贴到了一起，说实话又些尴尬和奇妙，因为他们下方都硬得要死，也没穿好，却还是站在桥下的阴影中相靠。  
克劳德让自己成为了对方的支撑，诺克提斯不受控的把一半的重量分担给了伴侣。他划开手机接听键的拇指显而易见的在打颤，接连好几个深呼吸都没法稳住他发烫极速的呼吸，更何况下方的空虚快将他折磨疯。  
就在诺克提斯因手指没力气险些让手机从掌心滑落之际，克劳德眼疾手快的托起他的手，连同手机一起帮他握住，并且为他贴到耳边。  
也就这样，接通电话的那一刻诺克提斯身子自然而然的转过来，随着重心整个人正面送进克劳德怀里。克劳德抬起胳膊用力抱住恋人的后背，接纳了对方软在怀里的身体，另一只手续为其托着电话，维持着姿势沉默的化作诺克提斯唯一的支撑点。  
《诺克特！》  
伊格尼斯又心急又因电话接通而松了一口气的喊话声从电话那头依稀传来，这个距离克劳德也能捕捉到。看来诺克提斯久久不会信息，这个时间也不在家的事让伊格尼斯心急如焚。  
《你在哪？我发给你的信息不回，我打给你——》  
“啊啊，我没事，你不要这么急嘛…”诺克提斯提着一口气，稍微吊起嗓音让语调尽可能保持自然，结果对熟人才有的随性又不客气的那点任性口吻又跑了出来。  
诺克提斯绝对是很喜欢伊格尼斯的，所以他绝对有益要用这种说话方式回应。单纯是因为现在的情况太糟糕，每说一句话都是煎熬，放下的衣服里发烫的身子也依旧阵阵冒汗，诺克提斯无法很好集中，他痛苦的边说边把头枕到了克劳德肩上，不自主的以恋人会产生的撒娇方式默默寻求安慰。  
但克劳德又何尝不是在为难呢？他也很难受，刚在尽兴中忘我，就被强硬的拉回现实，还在这种尴尬的情况下耽搁时间，令他忍耐下方的苦闷，即便他能武善战，也不可能甘愿忍受这种不可理喻的煎熬。  
克劳德察觉到对方试图从他身上寻求一丝安慰的摩擦，但在这“共难”的处境下，这些细节无非不是让身体变得更加火烧火燎，空虚难耐。他转眸望去，只能看见对方黑色的发顶。莫名感到有些委屈的年轻战士只好将鼻子埋进恋人的发间，轻轻嗅了嗅熟悉的味道。  
《我发给你的邮件看了吗？明天晚上的宴会身为王子的你也必须参加，这些东西你都应该提前记好了。》看来是没听出来这边的异常，语速和语调很快回到平日态度的伊格尼斯，开始面对自家王子滔滔不绝的陈述明日的安排，《接送时间，如长时间，服装的安排，我都给你列在邮件里了，你有认真确认吗，诺克特？》  
如同听到老妈逼问的男孩，诺克提斯不自觉加重的呼吸任由电话那头而或者电话这头的人都能听到。毕竟他在分神忍耐生理情况，以及分心担心暴露的情况，所以无法第一时间给出反应。  
“还没…”  
《我想也是》，可想而知伊格尼斯应该叹了口气。  
“啊…”诺克提斯脚底有些不稳，刚才一只腿被顶在墙上的站姿让他那条腿发酸，脚底发疼，屁股也火辣辣的。说实在的，他有点后悔选择这种体位，这种寻求刺激的行为并不合适他。  
他想要找到一个更稳定的支撑点，所以另一只胳膊绕上了克劳德的脖子。克劳德条件反射的配合他，扶住他后背的手也更加有力的抱上来，增加了两人之间的紧密度，从而年轻的王子顺利的吊在了战士的脖子上。  
但克劳德现在可不是完全有力气的状态，所以他尽可能降低动作发出的声响，半抱半推的把怀里的人架向后方，两个人向墙靠去。他的膝盖抬起顶开诺克提斯的双腿，膝盖就这样杵在墙上，以此从下方稍微托起了对方，稳固平衡。  
《嗯？诺克特？》因为诺克提斯迟迟没吭声，注意力都在克劳德身上，电话那头发现蹊跷的伊格尼斯果断警觉了起来。《先前我把明日要用的衣服和另一份文件都给你送家里了去了，你不在。你去哪了？》  
“在哪…”诺克提斯毫无意义的开了一个头试图寻找借口，却因为没法集中而让脱出的长音毫无进展，未能组织出一句完整的话，而他最不擅长的就是在突发情况中蒙混过关。更可怕的是，这种时候往往他都交给伊格尼斯搭理，结果此时是发自伊格尼斯的质问，他彻底没了法子。  
“没在哪里，”这个回答太失败了，“在外面溜溜，”依旧是很失败的作答，诺克提斯甚至不敢看克劳德，生怕被嘲笑。他有点自暴自弃，却不知道克劳德只是单纯为他感到了些紧张罢了。  
“我一会就会回去啦，不用操心。”  
伊格尼斯又叹了一次气，《希望你对于自身的安危有点自觉性。》  
“知道啦！我现在很安全。”诺克提斯对自己的能力没有质疑，但同时这话里暗指的应该是克劳德。如果克劳德在身边的话，这或许是最不用操心的情况。  
忽而脖子上痒痒的，诺克提斯倒吸了口气。  
克劳德也会表现出普通年轻人会有的欲望和感情，偶尔会有符合年龄的年轻男性该有的好胜心和脾气。他在恋爱后能够柔和与坦然出的感情，偶尔更会显出幼稚与无安全感的一面，寻求赞许和简单的回报。  
所以大概是觉得时间太长，身体的感觉要被搅和得开始冷却。克劳德开始试图寻找解决方式，无可避免的催促起怀里的人。  
因此金发的战士侧头亲吻起恋人的脖颈，汗水的滋味深入唇缝带着咸涩的味道，同时还有洗发液和体香，这会让人想到路西斯最昂贵高雅的色调。  
“额，啊…”即使吃惊之余努力不发出叫声，可突如其来的触感还是没法让诺克提斯憋住细碎的呻吟。他一下子把耳朵从手机上拿开，和电话拉开距离。同时楼主对方脖子的胳膊缩回来绷紧，忍耐着抓紧克劳德的黑色衣服。  
“克…——！”他差点喊出名字，但又赶紧憋了回去，将嘴压在了对方的肩上。  
然而克劳德没有停止，虽然动作很小，但诺克提斯此时太敏感了，很快就引起一层鸡皮疙瘩，缜密的细汗都随着颤抖徐徐冒出。尤其是当克劳德的手指擦着他半褪到胯下的裤子上的肌肤时，他几乎软得坐到对方的膝盖上，袒露的分神窜出一股感觉。  
“笨蛋，快停下啊…！”他压低嗓音扭动着在对方身前挣扎，但动静很小，毕竟他根本没有逃出对方怀抱的打算。  
两个人都挺立的分身于拥簇的衣物间碰到一起，坚硬的戳碰对方的小腹下。诺克提斯大脑变得空白，滚烫的脸似乎烧糊了肌肉。生理反应激出的泪花不争气的滚出来，他认为克劳德总会误会这种事，于是不顾估计面子的擦在了对方翘起的领子上。  
《——特？你在说什么？》等到捕捉到电话那头模糊的句子，诺克提斯才尴尬的发现自己忘记了电话的事情。他连忙把耳朵按回发热的手机上。而此时克劳德手已经不在帮助他托起手机，转而是卷入他的衣服下，小心翼翼的顺过他的脊椎。  
“我回去就看文件…我会确认的！”也不知道这样回答对不对，总之他一股脑把伊格尼斯想要嘱咐的东西都甩上肯定的答复，敷衍过去，“那我先挂了！”  
《我还没说——》电话被挂断了。  
“你刚才，太犯规了！”诺克提斯捏着几乎被手心汗水弄脏的手机，用手背埋怨的敲了下恋人结实的肌肉，泛红的眼眶此时在昏黄灯光的阴影下入亮晶晶的水晶覆盖在眼角旁，令人怜惜又觉得漂亮。  
克劳德有一瞬感到委屈，但很快试图安抚对方的上前亲了亲那湿答答的眼睛。虽然他知道诺克提斯这些眼泪都是因为身体的关系，但也都是因为自己。他还是在这种时候尽到作为男友的职责，先以安抚作为赔偿。  
随后克劳德的手指往下，触碰上的性器再次抬头，早就急不可耐的吐出透明的湿液。诺克提斯感觉裤子下火辣辣到让体温蒸腾，弄得衣服闷热滚烫，呼吸困难。现在他很想回到床上脱掉衣物，好好在对方怀里找到舒服的位置，但这些都晚了。  
他们没有回到之前后入的姿态，而是维持正面进入的状态继续了后面的事。这也意味着，诺克提斯几乎整个后背都蹭在墙上，一条腿被对方很大的抬起掰开，比之前辛苦太多。  
衣服这回是彻底脏了，但他说不出口。克劳德给予他的亲吻技术并不差，其实诺克提斯也不记得他们第一次接吻时对方是个什么水平，但他总觉得克劳德想做什么的话，总能很快的就做好。  
诺克提斯的手指也爱抚上伴侣衣服下的躯体，对方比他结实太多，肌肉漂亮。且还不是那种大块大块健硕的肉块，而是相当匀称健的线条，穿着衣服的话看不出，甚至可以说是相当漂亮的体格。而当手指去按压抚摸时，能触碰到紧实的硬感，同自己身体完全不同，还挺令他有点羡慕又有点嫉妒的。  
忽然手机震动了一下，这回是短信，并且因为就握在手里所以他们都注意到了。  
“怎么又来…”诺克提斯欲哭无泪。然而等到他扫了眼后，差点晕过去，“——啊？！”  
“怎么了？”注意到对方不寻常的激烈反应，克劳德蹙起清秀的眉毛，从亲吻锁骨的行动力停下，关切的询问。  
短信依旧是伊格尼斯的，只不过因为搭配明日礼服的领带有了第二选择，所以伊格尼斯打算收拾出门，一会开车去诺克提斯家送领带，顺便有几个明日的要点需要提醒。或许诺克提斯可以提醒对方明早再来，但对方已经打算行动，诺克提斯连如何打字和想办法的理由都没顺利从脑子里蹦出来。  
“不是…吧？”诺克提斯慌了手脚，手机又差点掉地上去。  
但克劳德很快握住了他的手，沉稳许多的在那突然发凉的指尖上轻吻了两下，“速战速决怎么样？”不知道为什么，金发青年眼底那份天空色的光芒竟显出几分迫切和兴致高昂，“然后我送你回家。”或许克劳德比诺克提斯更能享受刺激，他比诺克提斯还会更加猛烈。  
于是接下来两人的肉体结合过程，同一开始的缠绵走上了不同的风格。  
诺克提斯手根本在颠簸顶撞的移动下压不住嘴，里面的声音不受控的开始扩大。虽然他听到了克劳德于沉吟间提醒他几次“要小声”，但闭着眼压下眼泪的王子哪里可以配合？他都不知道克劳德这是故意开玩笑才说的，还是真的在担心这种事。  
这个时间桥上几乎不太可能有路人，车辆也很少，车里的人更不可能听见桥下的声音。即使如此，诺克提斯还是心脏快要冲出胸口，一方面是这样无缘无故的惊心，另一方面是攀升的快感带来的刺激，让后方滚烫的疼痛化作欲罢不能的渴求，压制的呼吸跟随呻吟一次次被顶出喉咙，令他身体徘徊在极限与高潮的尽头。  
交合的地方短促的吞吐着克劳德的末根，挤出的液体顺着安全套的触感滑落，堆积在阴茎与睾丸之间，蹭得诺克提斯大腿根和裤子里都是。赤裸出的大腿几乎丧失感觉，不知冷也不知热，却从内侧一阵阵滚过电流一般的快感。  
即将抵达高潮时，克劳德从他体内抽了出来。这件事从来都是令诺克提斯不满足的地方，但克劳德坚持如此，因为据说他体内拥有的杰诺娃细胞很危险，他不希望任何一点进入到诺克提斯体内。  
所以克劳德在去见诺克提斯时永远都备着安全套，虽说这和他本人的风格极其不符合，但是他依旧延续下来，别人知道了肯定会很震惊。但即使戴了，最后克劳德也会理智的拔出来再射，都是为了以防万一。  
就在克劳德处理掉射出来的那小套东西后，回头看到诺克提斯正虚脱的半靠在墙上。黑发的青年气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，他一只手捏着手机压在额头上大口喘着气，另只手无力的提着歪掉的裤子，却迟迟无法腾出手为自己下边释放。  
“诺克特，”克劳德有些关切的赶过去扶住对方的腰。因为他们从来没以这种姿势做过，看来这个体位太过于消耗两人的体力，没经验的诺克提斯基本上已经有些痛苦。  
亲吻了一下心上人发烫的额角，得到一声暧昧不清的鼻音，克劳德伸手为他快速套弄起来。不过就在诺克提斯绷紧小腹和后背快要抵达高潮时，却又慌了神的按住了克劳德手。  
“不能…射在你手里，也不能射外面。”  
诺克提斯涨红着脸，鼻音哑得化作接近委屈的哭腔。他总是这幅模样，过于兴奋和刺激过后就会如同被折腾肆虐一番哭着的可怜人，但这总能起到奇妙的催化作用，顿时能让克劳德无奈的心软下去。  
戴套的人只有克劳德，因为也只有克劳德在乎杰诺娃细胞的事。平日在家里，诺克提斯从来都没戴过，因此他这次也忘了。然而这次的情况不同，环境不同，他不能带着沾满液体的裤子一路回家，更何况他们连纸巾都没准备，这都是突发奇想才演变的结果。  
在这点上突然强制和任性起来的王子令克劳德毫无办法，他只会妥协。于是克劳德试图转动大脑思考怎么办，最后居然抬手把裤子给对方提好，硬是穿了回去，拉上了拉链。  
下方被拘束，一种难以言喻的疼痛和苦闷传入小腹，挤压和布料的摩擦引起诺克提斯一阵机灵，差点大脑泛白哭出声。“唔！额…你在干什么呀！？”  
克劳德有些难为的垂下眼角，但又坚定决定继续安慰他，“射里面吧。”他说完，抬手尽可能表现出温和的一面，隔着裤子摩擦起鼓起的地方，“只能忍耐一下。回去就能换衣服洗澡。”他圈起又些震惊还少许不情愿的恋人，在对方唇瓣和黑发之间落下好几个吻，最终下巴蹭上额头将人抱紧，算是为自己不善言语和这不太舒服的解决方法而道歉。  
诺克提斯自然无法较真儿的责备对方，因为他知道自己今日有些无理取闹，甚至一开始只是因为对方太久没来这边和自己见面而产生了私欲。要说道歉，他觉得应该是自己，但自己始终没开口，对方也没追究还满足自己，他觉得这已经很足够了。  
最终在几乎吟泣的呜咽下，年轻的王子于自己恋人的抚摸中射了出来。一切都堆积在裤子内，湿透的布料紧紧吸附到他下体的皮肤上，顺着缝隙流入后方。  
不同的温度有一种黏糊糊的恶心感，但更多的是羞耻感。依旧火辣辣的紧致疼痛残留在后穴，而双腿之间一股股积压着液体，顺着大腿根底裤的布料涂抹落在腿内侧，令诺克提斯无法好好走路。  
“还好吗？”克劳德大致能猜想到对方有多难受，所以伸出手握住人的手腕将其扶在身旁，“能走吗？”  
“能走。”  
能走是能走。诺克提斯不想示弱的迈开腿，但裤子里的感觉让他打了个激灵。  
“快回去吧！”转而反手握住克劳德，诺克提斯不让自己在意下面，拉着对方大步流星的朝停靠在阴影深处的芬里尔走去。  
这几步下来看似没事，但等到了车边，诺克提斯就抓着车不敢乱动，也不想坐上去。若可以，他希望此时的情况是场梦，醒来就都没了。  
但是不行，他还是需要坐上去。  
座位挤压分开跨坐的双腿间，那层自己体内分泌出来的液体大面积的覆盖在私密处，滑溜溜的摩擦着他刚被侵入的地方以及软下的阴茎，羞得诺克提斯耳根滚烫，脖子也发红，呼吸都乱了节奏。  
克劳德跨上车后还不肯定的连连看向后方，他诚实的透露出自己的挂心，甚至反省先前自己的决定是否正确。不过现在最需要的就是能及时把对方送回家以及路上的安全，所以他拉过对方的手，催促的放在自己的腰上。  
“还好吗？”  
诺克提斯尴尬的哽了一口气，接着抓进对方的腰抱上去。他躲开对方投来后方的余光，脸埋进对方的后背，等待接下来路程的煎熬，“不要问了！快走啦！”他掩盖羞涩的连连打断对方的问题，只希望赶紧回去清洗身体。  
听到一声“坐稳了”后，车子飞驰。这或许是诺克提斯最不享受的一次乘坐经验，可他其实心脏砰砰乱跳。一想到是怎么样的开始和过程演变成如此情况，此时是谁在送自己回去，而身下的异样又是怎么来的，他就有一种几乎令他自己无法接受的兴奋感。  
到底来说，能和克劳德见面，能结合一次，能在这种糟糕的情况下坚持呆在一起，他觉得有点安心。  
最终车停在了公寓后面不远处，克劳德许诺了自己会等着他后，诺克提斯才尽量保持最佳的演技，表现自然的走回家。  
在此之前他道了歉，为今日的事和他害怕弄脏克劳德的车坐的事，这个道歉他纠结了一路。以及说这些话时诺克提斯都不太好意思看向对方，因为他不擅长这种坦白的过程，可克劳德都没生气，还轻轻吻了他。  
前脚刚进家门不久，伊格尼斯就来了。诺克提斯一边觉得一切都蒙混过去，但同时他又不太确定。伊格尼斯平静的给了他东西和叮嘱的话，与之前电话里的感觉有所差别。  
他们绝不是才认识一两天，所以诺克提斯总觉得伊格尼斯是不是知道了些什么。更何况他不确定自己表现的如何，他总觉得自己的状态会露出马脚。  
但是伊格尼斯没多责备他，或许是察觉到了他的疲倦，所以只是有点头疼的最后一次叮嘱他快去休息，明日不能以这种状态出席晚宴。这话里似乎隐藏着很多事情，诺克提斯没法把握清楚，但他知道伊格尼斯比他聪明敏锐太多，却也比他更能隐藏。  
归根结底，伊格尼斯对他是信任的。当伊格尼斯对他这种异样并不表现出抗议，警觉和不去揭露时，那大概是一种支持和认可…或许，诺克提斯希望自己不要想多。  
很快伊格尼斯就离开了，是真的离开了。诺克提斯这才倦意的把明日要用的领带盒子拍到桌子上，长舒一口气，险些坐到地上去。他浑浑噩噩的发了信息给楼下等他信息的克劳德，因为克劳德今晚会偷偷住在他房间里，这是约好的事。  
克劳德抵达后，诺克提斯洗了澡，这才帮他摆脱了裤子里的地狱。他换上干净休息用的衣服，并在对方冲澡时翻出来了备用的衣服准备好。  
这是游戏店的游戏主题均码T恤，对他很大不合身，却对肌肉含量较高的克劳德来讲不算差。但这样的打扮放在克劳德身上时还挺搞笑的，但从外表看倒是同克劳德的年龄相称了不少。  
当初在克劳德指着衣服上的游戏发出疑问时，诺克提斯觉得对方仿佛变回了一个十几岁的少年，忽然可爱起来。而这种事感慨他明确的讲出口给对方听，而克劳德立刻会脸红尴尬，但那副“我在试图了解你”的理由陪他装酷的模样，又仿佛成为了少年，让诺克提斯觉得有趣极了。  
随后的等待时间里诺克提斯被无法抗拒的睡意席卷。腰以下的部分又疼又累，让他几乎再也坐不住，所以在克劳德从浴室吹干头出来时他已经趴倒在了床上。他真的不确定自己明天会怎么样，只能祈祷自己可以好好走路。  
克劳德能望见对方短裤和T恤意外露出的白皙肌肤上留有很细微的印记。他很有自信这些都在安全区，因为这些都是克劳德计算好了才留下的，说实话他居然心底会有点骄傲，但这是他自己的秘密。  
两人钻入被子后，诺克提斯立刻黏了过去。克劳德已经不再会为突然投入怀抱的恋人而乱了方寸，事到如今能自然而然的张开手接纳对方。  
这比今日任何时间都放松与享受。刺激的挑战已经结束。  
洗发水的味道浓郁的飘在枕头和鼻间，浴液的清香则抹去了今晚凌乱的事故现场痕迹。两人再次以结合般的姿态蜷缩在被窝里，仅仅依偎便已快速睡去。


End file.
